heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America
Public Information Members supes.jpg| Superman Founder Leader wonderwoman.jpg| Wonder Woman Founder XO aquaman.jpg| Aquaman Founder King of the Sea oracle.jpeg| Oracle Operations Specialist lauren.jpg| Fahrenheit Stormwatch Liason canary.jpg| Black Canary Founder Master Martial Artist johnlantern.jpg| Green Lantern The Likeable Lantern flashwally.jpg| Flash III Too Fast 4 You LOLz zatanna.jpg| Zatanna Eht Cigam Lirg beetleted.jpg| Blue Beetle II Cheerful Batman booster.jpg| Booster Gold JLA Hype Man Reserve Members batman.jpg| Batman Consulting Detective mera.jpg| Mera Regent of Atlantis hawkman.jpg| Hawkman Hawkwomans's Partner Through Time hawkwoman.jpg| Hawkwoman Hawkman's Partner Through Time shazam.jpg| Shazam Literal Man-Child Former Members manhunter.jpg| Martian Manhunter Founder Green Machine Stormwatch hallantern.jpg| Green Lantern Founder If Chin's Could Kill Stormwatch maxman.jpg| Maximum Man The Voice of Experience Retired: 2013 Tech and Vehicles History * 2006 - Responding to an attack by Darkseid. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter work together to defeat him and his forces. Afterwards they agree to form the Justice League, operating out of an old All-Star Squadron base in Happy Harbour. * After the Justice League is announced as America's new superhero team, former JSA members, and allies of the Flash and Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Maximum Man petition to join League and are accepted. Batman is approached about membership but only accepts a support role with the team. * Superman apprehends Slaughterhouse Smith and the League wages war on Intergang throughout the country. * Justice League makes major dent in super-crime around the country. Defeating an attack on Central City by Gorilla Grodd, stopping Gizmo and Arthur Doctor Light from attacking STAR Labs, and stopping Cheetah from killing Wonder Woman. Other criminals like Shimmer, Jinx, and Weather Wizard and Psimon also fall to the League. * 2007 - Green Lantern battles Sinestro and a group Qwardian Weaponers in Coast City, with help from Teen Lantern. * Following the deaths of most of the Doom Patrol at their hands the Justice League captures the Brotherhood of Evil. * The US Government offers to make the Justice League official and recommend I.O. be their chief liaisons. However while the Justice League takes time to consider the offer they are approached by Amanda Waller who provides them with information on the dirty practices of I.O. beyond the ones witnessed by members of the League. They accept US support but reject I.O. and go public with the information provided by Waller. * ARGUS is founded to replace I.O. in dealing with superpowered beings, and Steve Trevor is assigned to be ARGUS' liason to the Justice League. * The Justice League becomes America's official superhero team and changes their name to the Justice League of America. * On the urging of the US Government, the Justice League, intervenes in the attempted Russian annexation of Vlatlava. In addition to stopping the Russians they discover that the regent Count Werner Vertigo had been working with Vlatlava's enemies. He is exiled as a result. * Stormwatch Prime is restarted under Henry Bendix. The League is offered membership, but they refuse. While relations between Bendix and the League is chilly, the two teams remain friendly rivals. * 2008 - The Hall of Justice and the Justice League's real base, the Watchtower come on-line. * Doctor Light and Gizmo lead a jail break and free Mammoth, Jinx and Shimmer. Out for vengeance they attack the Hall of Justice but find the Justice League gone and end up in a battle with Robin, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash, who defeat them. The young heroes use a converted warehouse in Gotham as their first 'club house'. * The Justice League comes under attack from Mirror Master, Cheetah, Metallo, Ma'alefa'ak, Wotan, Pike, the Scarecrow and Black Manta using plans somehow stolen from Batman's computer. The Justice League is able to defeat them with the help of Batman and Black Canary and afterwards Batman leaves the League, and Black Canary is invited to join. The League captures Werner Vertigo, who is said to have masterminded the attack, but the funding and preparation suggests he was working for someone else though he does not say who. The group of villains is dubbed 'The Injustice League' by the Daily Planet. * The Justice League, Doctor Fate and Zatanna work together to defeat Zachary Zor who is using his reality altering powers attempting to manipulate Earth's dimensional resonance and open portals between worlds. Prior to his defeat he warns the League worse is yet to come before being sucked away into interdimensional space. Following the battle Zatanna joins the Justice League. * Adam Strange discovers Zeta-Beam technology when he is taken to Rann. Upon his return he goes to the League with his discovery and helps them build the Zeta-Beam transporters. * 2009 - The Teen Titans form after the Justice League refuses to believe Raven's story about her demonic father. The group is met with some skepticism in the League, but is ultimately accepted and the League helps them get established in San Francisco. * Green Lantern John Stewart joins the Justice League. * The Joker frees the prisoners in Slabside prison including Vandal Savage, Slaughterhouse Smith, the Fearsome Five, the Injustice League, a depowered Black Adam and many others. A new Slabside prison is built in Antarctica to hold super powered prisoners the world over. * Blue Beetle and Booster Gold join the Justice League after assisting in capturing prisoners escaped from Slabside Prison. Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Earth-24 Team Category:Government Sanctioned Team Category:Hero Team Category:Justice League